


Blur (Sam Winchester x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Dean accidentally reveals that Y/N likes Sam.





	Blur (Sam Winchester x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; alcohol

Today was a good day. Dean, Sam and I went out on a hunt and no one got hurt. Also since the hunt was close to the bunker, we didn’t have to stay in a small, nasty motel. Being at the bunker meant that I can drink a beer or two. Or five…. 

As I chugged my fifth beer, Dean started clapping. ‘Wooo Y/N, I’m loving this side of you.’

Finishing the bottle, I put it down and went to grab the sixth beer from the fridge. Sam followed me into the kitchen, 'Are you sure you want another one?’ 

The dizziness hit me as I bent down to look for another beer in the fridge. Sam grabbed onto me as I wobbled. ‘You should definitely not drink another beer.’ 

'There’s none left anyways’ I pouted.

Sam still holding me, he looked at me with concern. 'You’re feeling okay?' 

'Yeah, I’m good.’ I nodded and hiccuped. 'Just drunk.' 

He chuckled and led me back to the couch. As I sat down, Dean was starring at me. The alcohol got the best of me, unable to control my stern emotions. 'What do you want Dean?’

'You guys were in there for a long time, what were you guys doing?’

‘Dean, I’m so tired of your jokes.’ 

‘It’s not a joke when you guys are in love with each other.’ he chuckled.

Jumping off the couch, I tackled Dean and covered his mouth. He tried pushing me off but I continued to hold him down. ‘Stop speaking non-sense.’

‘You’re pretty strong when you’re drunk Y/N. Maybe you should drink before hunts.’ he shoved me on the couch. I giggled and hiccuped again, now realizing I probably drank too much. I peaked at Sam and realized he was just standing there smiling at me and Dean.

Dean laughed, ‘Both of you guys didn’t deny it. I knew it.’ 

As Sam shook his head, he approached me. ‘Y/N, I’ll take you to bed, c’mon.’ he said as he helped me up from the couch. 

‘Awww cute little love birds. My kids are growing up.’ Dean gushed as I stick my tongue at Dean. 

Sam helped me into my bed, realizing that I wasn’t stable enough to walk straight. ‘Sleep next to me, Sam.’ I blurted as he tucked me into my bed. 

‘Alright, scoot.’ he chuckled, getting into bed with me while I moved over. I lay my head on the pillow as I faced Sam. ‘I’m sorry about Dean. You know how he gets especially when he’s drunk.’

‘It’s true though.’ I admitted without thinking. That would have definitely not come out of my mouth if I wasn’t intoxicated.

‘It is?’

I nodded slowly, ‘Yeah, I have loved you for a while.’ 

Sam smiled, ‘I have too, to be completely honest with you.’

‘Can I cuddle you.’ The alcohol in my system is making me say things I don’t usually say out loud. 

‘Of course, Y/N.’ he said, wrapping his strong arms around my body as I buried my face into his chest. 

He gave me a peck on my forehead. ‘Goodnight.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

I woke up with a massive headache and someone holding onto me. I opened my eyes and noticed it was Sam spooning me. My eyes widen, wondering what happened last night. 

'Hey.’ Sam slowly woke up as he smiled.

Smiling back nervously, I tried to figure out how things lead to cuddling Sam. He saw confusion in my face and laughed. ‘You don’t remember do you?’ 

‘Not really.’ I smiled innocently. ‘But I’m not complaining.’


End file.
